


Distracted

by CustardCreamies



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Drabble, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Race of champions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 13:51:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13412640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: Jenson cannot keep his eyes off of Sebastian.





	Distracted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theianitor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theianitor/gifts).



> Mini drabble since I came across this: https://theianitor.tumblr.com/post/169856286882/magsgirl20-jenson-button-and-sebastian-vettel#notes

Jenson is distracted. 

He sits in the changing room at the ROC event and he cannot take his eyes off of Sebastian.

The German is talking animatedly to DC, gesturing with his hands to emphasise the story he is telling. It’s making Jenson whine.

“What’s up with you?” Pascal asks from the seat next to him.

In answer Jenson gestures to Sebastian. “He has no idea what he’s doing.”

“Huh?” Pascal blinks. “He’s just talking to DC?”

“No. Not just talking. Frustrating me. Look at him!” He makes a flailing gesture. “His arms, Pascal! His muscular arms!”

Pascal snorts at him softly. “His arms?”

“Look at them!” And now Jenson is pouting pathetically. “He has no idea what he’s doing to me.”

“Maybe you should talk to him? Complain?” Pascal asks with a grin.

Jenson rolls his eyes. “He’s doing it to torment me, I’m telling you!”

Sebastian looks over at him and a delighted grin appears on his face, along with a wink.

“See?!” Jenson asks in a high pitched tone. “He’s messing with me!”

Pascal rolls his eyes and quietly wonders how he’s working with the most idiotic experienced drivers in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed! :D


End file.
